gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad Battle Grandprix 3
Rad Battle Grandprix 3 (ラッドバトルグランプリ3) is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. It was designed out of Namco's desire to see them make a 3D fighting game similar to the likes of their Tekken and Soul Calibur franchises, as well as a remake of the first game. Instead the team opted to do a polygonal 2.5D fighting game that acts as the continuation of the Rad Battle Grandprix story. Released in 1998, it was available in the Arcades before being ported to the Dreamcast the following year. Gameplay As a 2.5D fighting game, Rad Battle Grandprix 3 retains the gameplay and mechanics from the previous 2D counterparts, where the aim of the game is to use attacks to knock out the opponent or possess more life than him/her at the end of the round, but now adds new features. A new addition to the gameplay are Supreme Arts, which act as instant kill moves that will end the fight in one round, regardless of how many rounds there were originally. Because of this, the Combo gauge is increased up to five levels, with the fifth level as the new HI level. Characters can now perform "Strike Counters," where they can attack the opponent after a quick guard. Strike Counters cost two levels of the Combo gauge. Story Some time after the events of Grand Star Crashers, Roy Armand, Benson Greenley, and Gina Aoshi learn that a mysterious assailant is responsible for abducting Benjamin and Gina's parents. They then learn that the Builders Corporation returns to capture that mysterious creatures for themselves. In order to fight them, the three fighters are sent to the Nanaven Islands to be trained by a master named Oume. Meanwhile Sullivan plans on searching for his family with the help of Yashi. Little did the heroes know that an unfortunate fate will fall upon them... Characters Returning *Roy Armand *Benson Greenly *Gina Aoshi *Yashi *Sullivan *Giorgio Showell (final boss) Newcomers Oume: An elderly woman who is a wise EX master. She trains the heroes in order to fight the mysterious attacker that almost attacked them. She is also responsible for upgrading the heroes' combat abilities into "EX" mode. Yoshino Fujiwara: The daughter of Erika Fujiwara. After her mother fell ill to an unknown disease. she travelled to the Nanaven Islands, hearing of a flower that could be the cure of that sickness. Gilberto Romano: A Mexican man who was sentenced to prison for a crime he was possibly framed for. Luckily he was freed after the real suspect was found, but his life then changed when he was taken in by Oume. Since then, he has mastered the EX style of fighting. Idelle Gardet: A French woman who works as a fashion designer. Her business was on the verge of being closed down due to her rival business attracting more customers. Chakra: A minute-sized man who is one of the members of Builders. He and two other members are sent to capture the mysterious creature. Okre: A large and brutish man who is one of the members of Builders. He took two others to find the mysterious creature that is hiding in the Nanaven Islands. Saque: A threatening woman who works for the Builders. Along with Chakra and Okre, she was hired to find the mysterious creature and claim it for themselves. Enn: The sub-boss of the game. Enn is a UMA that once belonged to the Builders. But after regaining its own free will, it abandoned the organization and kidnapped Benjamin and Gina's family. It was being chased by the Builders Organization so that they could have it join them, thus leading it to attack the Nanaven Islands. Stages *Arena *Beach *Port *City *Temple *Jungle *Cavern *Tundra *Ruined Village *Mountain *Sky Pit *Oume's Dojo *EX Power Room *Builders' Blimp Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Arcade Games Category:Sega Dreamcast Games Category:Rad Battle Grandprix